The present invention relates to an improved paper holder for holding paper or the like and which can securely, stably retain paper and, at the same time, minimize danger of an individual""s fingers being caught in moving components during use.
More particularly, the present invention is directed to a paper holder minimizing the number of moving components required, notably eliminating need for a spring or similar biasing means.
A variety of paper holders have been developed for retaining sheets of paper that can be easily seen while operating, e.g., a word processor, typewriter, personal computer, etc. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,183 to Hiromori discloses a paper holder having complementary convex and concave surfaces to retain paper in an upright and somewhat curved state. U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,889 to Suzuki discloses a paper clip in which two clamping members are pivotally coupled together and biased into abutment by a spring, with one of the clamping members being additionally pivotally mounted upon a fixed base plate.
Paper holders generally have a large number of exposed moving parts, resulting in the danger of unavoidably catching one""s fingers during use. Accordingly, a goal has been eliminating the disadvantages and dangers encountered with prior art paper holders. Thus, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/566,744, filed May 9, 2000 is directed to a paper holder comprising a minimal number of exposed, protruding moving parts. In particular, the spring biasing the component parts together to retain paper therebetween is shielded from one""s fingers.
Eliminating need for a biasing spring altogether would even further improve safety in handling a paper holder and simplify manufacture and use of the same.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a paper holder which minimizes or eliminates danger of catching one""s fingers in moving components thereof.
It is also an object of the present invention to improve retention and clamping of paper in an upright position to be viewed, e.g., adjacent a computer, word processor, etc.
It is further object of the present inventor to facilitate manufacture of a paper holder with minimal number of moving components.
It is moreover another object of the present invention to eliminate need for a separate biasing element in a paper holder which can function to retain paper in an upright manner solely by the action of gravity.
These and other objects are attained by the present invention which is directed to a paper holder comprising two holding members, a first holding member provided with a convex holding surface and a second holding member provided with a substantially complementary concave holding surface. A spindle is provided along one bottom edge of one of the holding members and upon which the other holding member is pivotally mounted, such that the holding members can be pivoted to open and receive paper therebetween, e.g., by hand. Upon placement of the holding members, e.g., upon a desk, table, etc., gravity automatically creates opposite moments acting upon the holding members to thus bias the holding surfaces of the first and second holding members together under pressure, whereby paper situated between the holding surfaces is retained in an erect and somewhat curved state, without need for a separate spring component to bias the holding surfaces together.
The bottom surfaces of both holding members are shaped such that the spindle and coupling are substantially located at an apex of an arc when the paper holder is placed upon a horizontal flat surface; only edges of the holding members opposite the spindle coupling contact the surface to thereby generate opposite arcuate moments upon the holding members to retain paper situated therebetween. The bottom surfaces of the holding members can be open such that only the edges of the holding members furthest from the spindle coupling contact the surface when placed thereon.
Thus, a compact paper holder is provided with a minimal number of moving components. Therefore, the danger of accidentally catching one""s fingers in moving parts of the paper holder during use is greatly minimized if not totally eliminated. Furthermore, reliability and ease in clamping and retention of paper in an upright, easily-viewed position is improved with the inventive paper holder. Manufacture of such a paper holder is greatly facilitated by reduction of individual separate components that must be coupled together. In particular, gravity is employed to generate coupling action without need for separate force such as a biasing spring. The inventive paper holder can be manufactured entirely from (clear) plastic, thus improving ease of manufacture and helping conserve raw materials.